gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Another Poetic Spartan
PLEASE: A NOTE FOR THE WISE. KEEP THIS TALK PAGE CLEAN, NO RACIAL INSULTS OR INSULTS THAT SEEM OFFENSIVE. AND PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DON'T PISS ME OFF OR OFFEND ME. THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY. I WILL SEND MY ARRANCARS OUT TO GET YOU. THAT IS ALL. AND HAVE A NICE DAY!! :p /join #halo-fanon cakeisnotalie To enter the IRC. You must press the sacred button. http://webchat.freenode.net/ To make an insignia or seal. You must press the codex. http://www.says-it.com/seal/ Colors for templates: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_colors Gundam 00: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&VideoID=47148956 Gundam 00 Season 2: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=55979990 G Gundam: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=3792784 Zoids New Zero Century: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=54927047 Eureka Seven: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=38631401 Gundam Story: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2754991/3/Gundam_SEED_Chaotic_Cosmos ,br> Welcome Hi, welcome to Gundam Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:User Infobox page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Echo 1125 (Talk) 00:50, July 15, 2010 I can't get the Mobile suit infobox to work :(Echo 1125 18:30, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I am hugely curious as to what articles, i mean Mobile suits and characters people will create. I know for a fact mine will be based on UC 00 and Seed. Any idea what era you will concentrate on?Echo 1125 18:37, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Wow Your own universe, also should we allow code geass MS Images to be uploaded? as long as they are either marked as a Petite Mobile suit or have it's cockpit removed or explained as some new equipment. Eg for the Lancelot Albion it could be said the cock pit is a new high power GN drive or power pack of some kind.Echo 1125 18:49, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I am astounded at the ammount of work creating this needsEcho 1125 19:20, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I tried to get the Mecha infobox from Gundam but it is encased in coding and i can't single it out. Why did they have to put a load of examples around is :(Echo 1125 19:24, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I'll keep trying to disect the Mobile suit infoboxEcho 1125 20:19, July 15, 2010 (UTC) (Gawks) Amazing work ASP, without you GF would never reached this level, EverEcho 1125 20:45, July 15, 2010 (UTC) But i never knew what went into this sorta thing, it amazes me at how stupid i wasEcho 1125 20:48, July 15, 2010 (UTC) 3 admin and Beru is enough for nowEcho 1125 21:22, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Maslab is on Irc wanna ask himEcho 1125 21:25, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Get to the Halo fanon IRC, plus you know who i am, i prolly wont need, help but thanks anyway, btw if you need any help with Gundam, i love it so much, more than i love Halo so i can be big help, probally wont make articles though. Shivly Uh dont i have to make a template for that such occasion to make my sig. Shivly Hows that going to help, but okay? Shivly It r the Eve ! What do you need help with ? I'm not really into anime... but I can be an admin/police lady =D !!!! Sorry =\ I suck with Infoboxes. I know how to do all the wikia stuff, and to make someone an admin, go to Special Pages > User rights management > type in my name > change me to administrator/bureaucrat and voila, I'll be an admin and I'll defend stuff with my adminyness. you can change the skin via preferances, scroll down to the bottom in you pref page and change itEcho 1125 11:36, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Great plotline wow, you really thought this though, but it does sound a bit like Macross i mean, ciliviastion advance via the discovery of alien tech Echo 1125 16:55, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Sry for losing my temperEcho 1125 21:11, July 27, 2010 (UTC) why did you restore gundam haxal?Echo 1125 01:32, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Yo APS as you can see I'm finally back after writers block, anyways, thanks man, for fixin my article , but now whenever I make an edit to the template it (the template) becomes blank DeathTheKid88 Yeah...I cant explain things very well the first time *bows* sorry, I meant if I edit the infobox it reverts to it blank state DeathTheKid88 09:07, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I meant Soul Eater Fanon I know you like soul eater and I'm helping the head admin over at Soul Eater Fanon breath life back into it, just letting ya know, it exists xD DeathTheKid88 14:11, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Heya APS, it's Carpe. Just thought I oughta point out, your userpage looks like it's just c&p'ed off of your SWF account. I don't think there are any Jedi or Sith in Gundam. :P CarpeJugulum 22:06, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Lawl. Out of curiosity, did you create this site or just adopt it? CarpeJugulum 22:12, August 8, 2010 (UTC) So who all is active on here? Others besides you and DeathTheKid? CarpeJugulum 22:47, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Epic I'm on teh side of teh pages! EPICNESS! DeathTheKid88 21:34, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry...way to unbelievable...but I fixed it DeathTheKid88 01:56, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I have returned !!! Echo 1125 20:01, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello there Hi, I've been reading up the guidelines for Gundam Fanon, so I have a general idea of what is desired here (not so different than SWF). I am interested in contributing, except I do not have a high understanding of the Gundamverse; I can tell the physical difference between a Zaku II and a Wing Gundam Zero, but I wouldn't be able to specifically name their equipment without referencing sources. Do you have a suggestion of how to start? --れび (talk to Lavi!) 03:07, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :How I found this site: Google is a wondrous thing. Thanks for the advice. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 13:46, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Getting started... hey APS, Azk from Gundam Wikia here. Was wondering if you could help me out and tell me how to get started on making my own fiction section here, on my Talk page. Thanks for the info provided. Looking forward to posting my stuff here ~ Azkaiel 20:15, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Excuse this Nub ! Is there like a list of rules i can look up, regarding stuff like images. Cause I have a few non gundam images that i was thinking of using, and wonder if it might be in violation of the rules on the wikia. ~ Azkaiel 07:22, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Ack, sorry to keep bugging you like this...its not my style, but how do i make my own sandbox page, for testing purposes ? ~ Azkaiel 12:32, September 10, 2010 (UTC) LOL, thanks for the welcome again...just decide to post a little something of my own. Edit: Oh wait...i didn't realize it was cause the page was in comparison mode, hence the page stretch. ~ Azkaiel 21:13, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks ! its just a MS I used once, on a FRPG I've been playing on for like 4-5 years. Liked it so much, that I decided to flesh it out, and give it more of a soul. ~ Azkaiel 21:22, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for helping me create the category ^.^ Azkaiel 10:45, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Lesson learnt ! ~ Azkaiel 06:35, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Universe Template Could i get help with the Universe Template/ UniverseIcon http://gunfamfanon.wikia.com/wiki/GN-003_R_Kyrios_Repair its acting up Echo 1125 16:11, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Fixed, i must ask why don't you go on IRC anymore?Echo 1125 16:34, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Thats because CGI Irc is dead, use http://webchat.freenode.net/ this instead the channel name is #Halo-Fanon as normal and it does say please use Webchat in the messageEcho 1125 16:39, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Opps that didn't make any sense let me correct that. CGI Irc was locked down for some reason and it tells you to switch over to http://webchat.freenode.net/ . To get onto Halo Fanon type in #Halo-Fanon into the Channel section enter in your name then fill in the security box thingie Echo 1125 16:51, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I was just ensuring you could get on Baracuss and Elite Master have been on recently :P Echo 1125 16:58, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Trailblazer The TrailBlazer Muliverse, a door to every single universe :P Echo 1125 20:31, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Emergancy back up I am going to create a back up of this wiki on shoutwiki in the event Oasis ruins everythingEcho 1125 20:04, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Use the linkfor irc i sent earlier, it will take a long time to explain plus it would be good to see you back on IRCEcho 1125 22:45, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Lurking Hey again, sorry about being inactive but i am always lurking. I have been assisting Blaid in the technical side for his New dawn thingie. I am the great creator, i shall always be around :P Echo 1125 18:54, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Ship Infobox The Ship infobox is inconsistent, since its not only called the Mobile Suite Infobox but also there are inconsistent sections in it, I commented on it in the page's discussion. - BoRadiant 23:04, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I see, also could you take a look at the Infobox on The Triumviri page, its giving me no end of trouble, Thanks! - BoRadiant 18:16, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Advanced Unit Box - BoRadiant 18:38, November 18, 2010 (UTC) The new Infoboxes (e.g. Ship, Unit) add the category "Mobile Suites" automatically, despite the fact that they are not, is it possible its a remnant of the "Mobile Suite Stand-in Info box". - BoRadiant 09:51, November 19, 2010 (UTC) ^I'll have a look at the Code and see if I can change it to "Vehicles and Support Craft" Me needs favor Adding a story I'm an author of fanfiction.net and I was wondering if I could post stuff from my story Gundam SEED: Path to Redemption, the only thing is I'm not certain if it breaks your canon rule as Kira Yamato is female, straight from the beginning, and a couple of events where altered to fit in a couple OC's. -DragonKnightRyu Slight problem thanks for the welcome, but I have one problem, I'm new to creating Wiki pages and have no clue on what to do. -DragonKnightRyu Question Thanks for the advise, also what program do you use to create the images for your mobile suits? Or alter pre-existing ones? -DragonKnightRyu Sure I can do that, and sorry about forgetting the ownership part, I have also been telling my fellow authors about this site as well Story Path to Redemption essentially follows two Character, the Female Kira Yamato and former EA Coordinator Ace Ryu Hisanaga, it has the same basic storyline of Gundam SEED but has several small or major diviations, for exaple instead of the original Five Gundams there are now an additional Five, the Dragon, Lightning, Zephyr, Raven and Grizzly, Lightning and Grizzly are stolen by ZAFT while two of Kira's friends Chris and Liz Dante take the Raven and Zephyr respectively while Ryu boards the Dragon, the biggest Deviation comes at the Part where the Archangel decends into Orbit, where the civilians are never killed and Kira and Ryu remain with Halberton's Fleet supposedly dying at the end of the Chapter, I'm going to be doing a lot of editing to the Charater profiles to bring them up to the point that I'm at in my story so sorry if you read Ryu's and where confused. Also, what is the Template for the Do not edit without permission? -DragonKnightRyu Storyline Essentailly yes it is, it does bring in elements from other Gundam Series like 00 and Zeta as well as a couple of things from the Ace Combat series, I'm trying to stay as true as I can to the Original Storyline, but I am changing the fates and actions of certain Characters as well, and Rau is still A likable Psycotic -DragonKnightRyu Story How exactly do I post the story up here? Also I feel I should warn you there are 'Adult' Scenes, two so far, I try and make the as tasteful as possible and I do place warnings beforehand. DragonKnightRyu 05:14, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Chapter One I just put up chapter one to PtR, did I put it up right? DragonKnightRyu 05:25, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Story The OoOoOoO is just a scene break, it kinda dissapears little by little as the chapters go onDragonKnightRyu 05:33, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Story Will doDragonKnightRyu 05:40, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Story Alright, I can do thatDragonKnightRyu 05:51, December 6, 2010 (UTC) My Articles Since my Articles are a product of an Alternate Universe, can't I just put the Alternate Universe Box on the Homepages of the Fanfiction (e.g. Newtype Seed, Universal Century - The Young Comet, etc), therefore stating that anything connected to it is an Alternate Universe item through assossiation? - BoRadiant 19:11, December 17, 2010 (UTC) The Alternate Template We agreed that this template would remain APS, however under restraint of Admin permissionEcho 1125 01:16, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for the confirmation, and also I need pics for my pilot and gundams please Can you tell me how to make the logo picture appears in the screen?User_talk:Ericard 22:46, January 25, 2011 (UTC) But how can I contact you personally? User_talk:Ericard 10:54, January 26, 2011 (UTC) bureaucrat status APS I do believe that we discussed early during the wikis creation that on one aside from Yourself was to receive bureaucrat status until a certain point. However you gave Spartan-118 bureaucrat status as a reward X.X Echo 1125 02:36, February 5, 2011 (UTC) A request for SPARTAN-118's status removal has been sent, my reasoning is that providing Bureaucratic status to a user without any prior knowledge to the gundam universe is inadvisable Echo 1125 02:47, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Following the completion of my exams i will attempt to create a fairer system that is made for the Gundam Universe and as such i recommend that recent revisions to the NCF be removed and that arguments are dropped until the creation of the new system and a specific period of time to allow for users to adapt articles accordingly. Echo 1125 02:51, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Newbie Question Hello! I was wanting to create pages of my original creations that are set within the canon Universal Century era of the Gundam meta verse with the aim of being as canon-friendly as possible, But do I have to to create a page on the timeline of said era? --Zeikfried, MS Survey Service 03:21, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much! My designs are rather simple MS variants, You can expect no Mary Sue Gundam's from me. --Zeikfried, MS Survey Service 04:19, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Yup! I am a frequent contributor to the Gundam Wikia, There are some usernames here I recognize like Azkaiel and Ericard!. --Zeikfried, MS Survey Service 04:26, February 8, 2011 (UTC) I wonder how did you findout my Contributions... User_talk:Ericard 05:15, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Alteris In the event that you think Alteris is going to be an overpowered starship i assure you it won't be, it will follow the technological limitations of the Seed vesre to a great extent....aside from the Anti-Gravity Field Echo 1125 19:03, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, i must say your EU looks really intresting, also Battlestar FTWEcho 1125 20:12, February 13, 2011 (UTC) how old will Kira and the others be? Echo 1125 14:31, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok,I am planning to add Gundam Fanon wiki due to link other recommendations as well such as Megaman Fanon, Castlevania Fanon, Soulcalibur Fanon, and you're Gundam Fanon as well. Once I merge every single page from the other site including here aswell, It will probably shown same advertisement to get more members to visit other wiki knowing that you have Gundam Fanon in here. Look at the samples here. If you agrees this plan, I will make balance to other fanon wiki with the same add as well in other main page that shown advertisement below. If you agrees with this plan, response to me as soon as possible. User_talk:Ericard 14:05, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok.User_talk:Ericard 15:49, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Your boss did not response, but how about you take incharge of this mission? I will add them as soon as possible and I will use this fanon picture added: User_talk:Ericard 05:43, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ADD You are still one of the admin here wasn't it? I think it's not really a harmful to add the recommended screen to the very below of the mainpage. Can you response? User_talk:Ericard 22:59, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Sry, go right ahead Echo 1125 18:56, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I will add now. But it takes time to build them. User_talk:Ericard 23:42, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Also, you need to download this file and upload it to Favicon.ico. Cause it's only for admin.User_talk:Ericard 04:23, February 27, 2011 (UTC) i need a template kohta i need a template and need to know what i should add to my profile. thanks :) Ginigo 16:07, May 6, 2011 (UTC) P.S. If i spoke out of line I'm Sorry I'm a little new to this still.Ginigo 16:07, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Series'? Is Gundam Galactic the only fanmade series here so far? --[[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 13:53, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I have began work on my own series and have ideas for another. --[[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 19:38, May 30, 2011 (UTC) If you'd like to help out with it or give some input, I'd be happy to accept it. Also, have you written a manga for your series yet? --[[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 19:42, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah but... wouldn't we be better off if we were more connected and members of the community helped each other out, refined each others' ideas, made suggestions, etc? Hey I just realized we're both sixteen. As for manga, we've drawn anime-style characters in art before, and we're drawing chibi characters now. But I honestly don't think I have the skill, time, or patience to do a manga. And um... aren't anime cartoons drawn frame by frame? --[[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 20:13, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I turn seventeen in late July. Um, I don't think animes are done on the computer. But they probably could. Because in the Naruto: Rise of a Ninja video game, everything has an outline and looks like it has been hand drawn. But it's not. Everything has a 3D model, but when it is rendered it gets an outline. I think that would make making anime easier and faster. Oh, since you like Gundam, you might want to check this out. --[[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk'']] 20:58, May 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Proposition Re: Activity Still around, but I just need a bit of inspiration on stuff. ~ Azkaiel 03:37, July 3, 2011 (UTC) LOL, its ok. I'll just need to be divinely inspired, and then i'll finish up my post GSD custom units. Maybe I might even delve into 00, and all its OPness. ~ Azkaiel 04:33, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Haha...using that for the oomphed up SF unit, which is still a WIP atm. Just need to fluff up and finish the article ~ Azkaiel 04:50, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I noticed something I've noticed you've changed the background for the wiki. I've also noticed it's been changed twice today. So I was wondering if you were just looking for a good background. I found this image on Deviant a while ago, thought you may like it. An interesting thought So i've been thinking over the last few days, and i've been meaning to ask if the Fanon Wiki ever hosted small competitions between Fanon Mobile Suits. You know how some are like Strike Freedom vs 00 Raiser, but this would be limited only to fanon suits. The contests would, as I see it, be under a poll, in which the readers would review a small list of what each of the machines are capable of. After that they would vote who they think is most likely. SD Gundam G Generation Fanon Hi again! I thought i'd let you know I made an article in the games section. I'd be happy if you and anyone else could contribute to it. Here's a link: Click here! Sig Creation How do you create a sig Template (This is just something I'm trying to make)?